Ellen D. Koopa
Ellen D. Koopa is one of the Koopalings. She is in between Iggy and Dolly in age, and is usually referred to as Elly. Appearance She has a greenish-brownish head with a purple star on it, with one tuft of purple hair. She is relatively fat compared to most of her siblings (other then Morton, Roy isn't fat, he's muscular). In one of her more recent appearances, she is much skinnier, and her hair is sticking up instead of being sideways. However, it also seems that she is landing, so that might be why her hair is sticking up. This is proven in the next artwork, where it is back to normal. Personality Elly is the calmest Koopaling, and usually the peacemaker. However, if anyone calls her a "goody two-shoes", they get beat to a bloody pulp. (This is usually Roy) Sibling Relationships Lavora Koopa Ellen respects her only older sister, and usually goes to her for comfort. They don't interact much, other than that. Pyotr I. Koopa Ellen thinks that Pyotr is odd-looking, but is still his friend. Sometimes Pyotr takes Ellen's stuff, but gives it back as soon as Ellen asks for it. Ludwig von Koopa Ellen finds Ludwig a little weird, but still respects him since he's older than her. She sometimes assists him when he's inventing- though she doesn't enjoy it, since it usually blows up in their faces. Lemmy Koopa Ellen enjoys Lemmy's circus acts, but doesn't like hanging around him when he's not performing. Lemmy admires her and likes following her around, but Ellen finds him annoying. Roy Koopa Ellen and Roy are arch-enemies. They get into fights a lot, and usually Ellen wins. However, they still co-operate when defeating the Marios. Iggy Koopa Ellen thinks Iggy is crazy, but helps him with his inventions, like she does with Ludwig. However, she enjoys helping Iggy more, because Iggy's inventions work better. Dolly P. Koopa Ellen and Dolly are close friends that talk together a lot. They work together in Flower Power, Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World, and are default partners in Super Mario Party 10. Dolly says that she knows Ellen's middle name, but refuses to tell anyone- most people don't believe her. Ellen sometimes helps Dolly with her cooking, but usually messes it up, so typically leave Dolly alone with it. Alex Ember Koopa Ellen likes Alex, but is slightly afraid of getting electrocuted, so doesn't usually hang around him. She respects him a lot, and thinks that he is the most likely out of all of her siblings to finally defeat the Marios. Wendy O. Koopa Ellen finds Wendy spoiled and dislikes her a lot because of this. She doesn't like being around Wendy, and Wendy usually avoids her too. Morton Koopa Jr Ellen doesn't like Morton, mostly because Dolly doesn't like Morton. She finds him annoying, and just generally dislikes everything he does. He also once sat on her wand, shattering it. Lady G. Koopa Ellen finds Lady weird, but likes her fashion style. Sometimes Ellen borrows Lady's sunglasses to go with Harley's coat. Occasionally Ellen, Lady, Dolly, and Dragonia put on a fashion show together, with Wendy being a judge. Overall, they get along well. Jackson Koopa Ellen finds Jackson intriguing, but strange. She doesn't like how cocky he is, but still likes watching him fight the Marios. Larry Koopa Ellen really dislikes Larry, because he spies on her a lot. She also doesn't like him cheating in the video games they play together occasionally. Harley B. Koopa Ellen finds Harley funny, and sometimes steals his coat. Other than that, they don't interact much. Dragonia Koopa Ellen likes Dragonia, and sometimes Ellen, Dragonia, and Dolly are seen as a trio of friends. But usually it's just Ellen and Dolly. Ellen and Dragonia are still close friends, though. Game Appearances ''Mario 3D World '''Mario 3D World is Ellen's first appearance. She appears as the boss of Milkshake Lake, and uses Cheepskipper and Gooper Blooper as minions. In her battle, she rides a winged block and spits fire at you. This battle tactic is shared with her sister, Dragonia. Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World'' '''Mario 3D World 2: The Dream World is Ellen's second appearance. She is paired with her sister Dolly in this game, and they are fought in the second quest version of Subcon Icelands, replacing Fryguy. In this battle, she is fought the same way as in Mario 3D World. Dolly works with her, fighting the same way. They are on opposite sides of the screen during this battle. She and Dolly are the last Koopaling bosses until the final boss, where she works with all of her other siblings. ''Koopalings '''Koopalings' is Ellen's third appearance. Her stats are as follows: Her description is as follows: "Ellen D. Koopa, the calmest Koopaling. She has good stamina and attack skills, but has average magic and very bad defense." ''Super Mario Party 10 '''Super Mario Party 10' is an upcoming appearance of Ellen. It has not been released yet, but it has been confirmed that she will be an unlockable character, with a default partner of Dolly. To unlock her, you must beat her board- Cosmic Station- in Story Mode, then buy her in Shop Mode for 1,000 Party Points. ''Super Smash Bros. Ω '''Super Smash Bros. Ω' is another upcoming appearance of Ellen. She is a DLC character, alongside Gina. She costs 500 Wii U Points. Her moveset is as follows. Moveset Fireball Fireball is Ellen's standard attack. She spits a fireball, and it works like Mario's. Wand Blast Wand Blast is Ellen's side attack. She blasts magic sideways, in the direction she's facing. Her magic works like Luigi's fireball, but it turns the opponent it hits purple, and they continue to be damaged every two seconds (1% at a time) for about 20 seconds. Winged Blocks Winged Blocks is Ellen's up attack. She creates blocks underneath her which only she can stand on. From up there, she can fly up, down, left, or right, and use any of her attacks. To get off of the blocks, she must hit Up + 1 again. This attack is based off of her tactics in M3DW and M3DW2. Shell Slide Shell Slide is Ellen's down move. She curls into her shell and starts working like Shell Mario. Elling Storm Elling Storm is Ellen's final smash. She calls on her Ellings, which stampede the bottom of the stage. How they work are as follows: *'Elloomba' - Just walk straight forwards. They will fall off the stage eventually. They are extremely common. *'Elloopa' - Walk back and forth, and work like Red Koopas. To get rid of them, you must jump on them and throw their shells away. They are the second most common. *'Chain Chelly' - Walk forwards like Elloombas, but will chase after any opponents that get nearby them. Unlike most others, they will jump if they're chasing an opponent. They are the third most common. *'Elly Guy' - Walk forwards like Elloombas, but will occasionally toss an item. They are the third least common. *'Magelly' - Fly on broomsticks above the stage. They drop Bob-Ombs and sometimes blast magic beneath them. They are the second least common. *'Melly Mole' - Fall from the sky. Which ever platform they land on they will walk back and forth on. It is impossible to get rid of them, unlike Elloopas. They are the least common. ''Mario 3D World U '''Mario 3D World U' is an upcoming appearance of Ellen. She's the boss of Sarasaland, and uses Mummipokey as her minion. Other Ellen appears as a main character in Koopalings: The Series ''with the other Koopalings. (''Main article: Ellen D. Koopa/Koopalings: The Series) Name Her name is Ellen D. Koopa (which is a reference to Ellen DeGenerous), but most people call her Elly. No one really knows what her middle name is, except her mother, who named her. Trivia *When Ellen was first created, she had a much different appearance. Her body was based on Ludwig, while her head was based on Wendy. She had a blue body with white hair. *Ellen was the first Koopaling to be created in 2012 that still remains on the wiki. Gallery File:Ellenkoopa.png|Ellen's original appearance. File:ellendkoopa.png|Ellen's updated appearance. ellendkoopa3.png|Ellen's newest artwork. Ellings.png|Ellen commanding her Ellings. ellenbattle.png|Ellen's battle sprite from Mario 3D World, in her first battle. ellenscastle.png|Ellen's battle in Mario 3D World. Aeriellings.png|Ellen commanding her aerial Ellings. Ellen D. Koopa 2D Art.png|2D art from The Koopalings Project (By ) Ellen D. Koopa Sprite.png|Ellen's sprite. Paper Ellen D. Koopa.png|Paper Ellen. EllenD.KoopaChristmas.png|Ellen D. Koopa Christmas art by Human_Elly.png|Human Ellen D Koopa in New super Mario Bros Inside Out Ellen D Koopa Artwork.png|Ellen D Koopa in 3D png_transparent*!!! ellen.png|Ellen in Koopalings: The Series. EllenDKoopaEva.png|Ellen as she appears in Princess Daisy and the Legend of the Sarasaland Scepters. Ellen D. Koopa.jpg|Ellen D. Koopa even newer artwork Ellen D Koopa.jpg|Ellen D Koopa wih a purple-blue shell and wand Category:Koopalings Category:Females Category:Mario Characters Category:Mario Bosses Category:Koopa Troop Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Enemies Category:Mario Enemies Category:Playable Characters Category:Ellings Category:Fanon Koopalings Category:Characters